


Avoidance is the best policy

by BehindDestiny



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindDestiny/pseuds/BehindDestiny
Summary: Schmitt figures the best way to deal with a fledgling crush is to hide at every opportunity. One shot ficlet.





	Avoidance is the best policy

Schmitt pushed his glasses up his nose and thought to himself, “Well, this is it. This is how I go. He’s going to look at me and I’m just going to die. Right here, in the middle of the third floor nurses’ station.” Taryn was talking about… something… Maybe related to Meredith Grey? Probably related to Meredith Grey. Schmitt was having a hard time concentrating. He knew that at any moment Nico could look up and see him and then he’d have to think of something to say.

“Are you even listening to me?” Taryn asked, tilting her head to look at Schmitt.

“Huh? Sure. Grey’s pretty great. Get it? Grey-t.” Schmitt’s eyes slid back over Taryn’s shoulder to where Nico was, and he both wished he would disappear and wished that Nico would look at him.

Just at that moment, Nico turned and walked towards the nurses’ station. Schmitt blanched. Crap, crap, crap, it was happening, he was walking over, Schmitt would probably have to say something…

“Helm, have you seen my patient’s chart?”

“Yeah, it was right over here next to Schmitt…” Taryn looked around. Where did he go?

Schmitt had dropped to the floor, pretending to tie his shoe. If he stayed down here, under the edge of the desk, Nico would never see him and he would never have to interact with another human being ever again. A perfectly reasonable choice, really. Rather than trying to bluster his way through human interaction. Just staying here, on the floor.

“Ah. I see. Well, I guess I’ll just… drop by again later.” Schmitt heard Nico's confident footsteps retreat and breathed a sigh of relief, realizing his face was very warm.

Taryn looked down at Schmitt’s panicked face and rolled her eyes. “Really subtle.”


End file.
